Sexual tension in the air
by JacindaBear
Summary: Chloe and Alek are getting closer and the sexual tension is driving Chloe crazy. First fanfic be nice :) Rated M for later chapters ;)


The bright San Francisco sun shined through my curtain and I could hear my mom downstairs in the kitchen. I heard my phone vibrate on the bedside table next to me and I quickly got up and saw it was from Amy

**Girly, meet me and Paul for coffee B 4 school** **–Amy**

_Kk girly see you then -__ Chloe_

I threw my phone on my bed and jumped into the shower. I decided to wear a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a button up plaid shirt, and I paired it with tan colored high heeled boots. For my makeup I just put on mascara and liner. I grabbed my phone off my bed and put it in my back pocket, grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"Morning Chloe." My mom said to me as soon as she saw me.

"Morning Mom." I smiled as I grabbed an apple out of the basket. I looked at the clock and saw I was going to be late.

"And now I'm going to be late mom so bye love you." I said walking out the door.

"Implied." I heard her yell to me out the door.

I quickly waked down to the coffee shop and saw Amy sitting at a table waiting for me. She instantly smiled when she saw me. I walked over and sat down and soon enough Paul came back with three coffees giving one to me before sitting down.

"So, I've been thinking ―"

"Well tht's dangerous.' I said interrupting Amy and she gave me a look and continued.

"Anyways, I don't think you should see Bryan anymore." She said to me and was kind of shocked, this was so not her.

"Why? Just a few days ago you were encouraging me to see him." I said emphasizing the "to".

"Yeah, but I guess you're right, you can't really be with him. Maybe you should consider dating a Mai guy."

"Mai guy? You're not going to break out in song are you?" I asked kind of scared.

"No, Chlo I'm serious."

"Like who?"

"What about Alek?"

"You're kidding right? That's so not happening..ever." I said and she gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"You know exactly what missy."

"What? No I don't, nothing is going on between me and Alek and nothing will."

"Whatever you say." Amy said giving me a look not believing a word of it but she let it go.

"We should get going Ames before we're late..again." I smiled at her and waited for both her and Paul to follow me. We walked in a comfortable silence. When we got to the school Paul went off to his first period class and Amy followed to my locker. I grabbed my books for my first few classes and closed my locker.

"See you before lunch." She said to me before heading off to her first class. My first class was Chemistry which of course, Alek was in. _Great _I thought, just what I need first thing in the morning. I took my normal seat and as class started my mind started to wander off and I wasn't paying much attention to what Mr. Barrens was talking about. A certain British blondie was clouding my thoughts. I caught him stealing glances every now and then, but every time I'd look his way, he'd pretend he was paying attention to what Mr. Barrens was talking about like it was a little unspoken game between us. Soon enough the bell rang cutting off Mr. Barrens who was rambling on about some research project he was planning for s like it was one big gift he was offering us; we could all agree that man needs help.

"Well someone seems flustered today." A familiar British voice said behind me making me jump at least a foot in the air. I turned around to see Alek smirking at me.

"I'm not flustered." I said a little harsher than I intended.

"Sure you aren't." He said with a look of amusement on his face and then he lowered his face and I felt his hot breath near my ear, "I know you want me." He whispered and I shivered involuntary which made him chuckle. He started to walk away, but he turned around and said," Training tonight at midnight, just you and me tonight kitten." He winked at me and thankfully left as I felt warmth coming to my cheeks. I really didn't want him seeing me blush. I grabbed my bag and headed for Geometry.

Amy was waiting for me by sixth period, lunch time. I put my stuff in my locker and we headed to the cafeteria where we met up with Paul. I got a Chef salad with a lot of ham. Amy had her usual ham and cheese sandwich from home, and Paul had his peanut butter and jelly. I laughed to myself at how he was still just like a little kid. Lunch went by fast; we talked about the usual stuff. The same gossip like how Amber the head cheerleader was probably pregnant. Soon lunch was over and it was time for gym, my least favorite class since I couldn't really use my Mai powers in school. After gym I had study, my last class of the day that I just happened to share with Alek. I went to the library as usual. I got my textbook and notebook out and started trying to work on my history paper. All of a sudden I felt a presence and I looked up to be met with a pair of warm brown chocolate eyes.

"Hello kitten, you look like you're concentrating pretty hard."

"Trying." I sneered.

"You seem stressed."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I know a way to help you relax." He said his voice raspy, winking at me suggestively.

"Alek." I warned, and he just smirked at me.

"See you tonight." He said before getting up and finding a seat by his jocko buddies. For the rest I tried to concentrate, but a certain British blonde was taking over my thoughts. I had a feeling that training tonight was going to be interesting.


End file.
